


Turn The Page

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: He’s sober, sound of mind, and he’s definitely been conscious all night, but absolutely nothing about the situation he finds himself in makes any god damn sense. He must’ve missed some step.Because Kwon Jiyong is definitely on his knees in front of him in Seungri’s private office on the top floor of one his clubs during an after party. And he’s definitely unzipping Mino’s pants.





	Turn The Page

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly a bummer. sorry Mino. You deserved better than this my first time writing you. There is no happy ending here folks because today's fic is based off the lyric "I'm not in love/don't have time" from Swan by Willa. Regardless, I hope you like it and comments are loved. 
> 
> Title from the same song. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @ Defaltmanifesto

 

Mino tries to remember how he got here. He’s sober, sound of mind, and he’s definitely been conscious all night, but absolutely nothing about the situation he finds himself in makes any god damn sense. He must’ve missed some step.

Because Kwon Jiyong is definitely on his knees in front of him in Seungri’s private office on the top floor of one his clubs during an after party. And he’s definitely unzipping Mino’s pants.

"Wait,” Mino says, voice low and confused.

Jiyong sits back on his heels, hands dropping to rest on his own knees. When Mino meets his eyes, he’s expecting impatience or frustration, but all he gets is mild concern and a hint of confusion. Jiyong brushes his hair back with one hand, tousling it with an annoying degree of effortlessness.

“So was that a wait you need a minute or wait we’re done here?” Jiyong asks.

“Uh…I just….what are we doing?”

Jiyong smiles and fuck if it’s not devastating to have all that charm turned on him. “Well we _were_ talking about a new mixer that’s coming out and then you started talking all technical and I got turned out and offered to blow you.”

“Right…right…” Mino’s dick is hard. He wonders what Jiyong’s hair would feel like in his hands. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

-.-

 

He doesn’t tell anyone. Jiyong goes into the military and he expects that to be the end of it. He’s not sure anyone would really believe him anyways. Getting a blow job from Jiyong was just a fantasy closeted gay guys experienced in their dreams, and he really didn’t need to become a walking stereotype like that.

But he thinks about it a stupid amount. Jiyong’s hair had been soft in his hands, and the memory alone of the look in his eye as he took Mino’s cock into his throat still got him hard even when he was exhausted. He sleeps with other people; men, women, whoever he can trust or whoever doesn’t recognize him. It’s all great, and yet it’s Jiyong he thinks of any time he gets off.

He writes a lot of songs, songs that are too filthy to be put on any label and somehow too personal for a mix tape. It’s turning into an obsession, and really, he doesn’t need that. So he tries to stop thinking about Jiyong’s lips and works.

 

-.-

 

Jiyong gets out of the military, Big Bang makes its comeback, and Mino ends up in a club bathroom with Jiyong biting as his neck as he jerks them both off.

 

-.-

 

“You ever heard of a bed?” Mino asks, grunting as he hikes Jiyong’s leg up as he fucks him into the wall of Jiyong’s studio.

Jiyong laughs around a moan, pretty nails digging into the back of Mino’s neck. “Beds are for love.”

Mino shoves his face into Jiyong’s neck and ignores how the words sting.

 

-.-

 

It keeps happening. Between the encounters, Mino tells himself it’s not worth it. The absolute hedonistic pleasure Jiyong wrings out of his body any time they’re together isn’t worth the way he feels used and discarded after. They don’t talk, they haven’t even exchanged personal numbers. They just fuck whenever they happen to inhabit the same space for longer than five minutes.

But like a dog he comes back for more.

 

-.-

 

“How do you think this ends?” Youngbae asks.

Mino looks up from his food, surprised to see Youngbae taking a seat across from him in the cafeteria. “What do you mean?”

“Jiyong-hyung doesn’t believe in love,” Youngbae says.

"I didn’t ask him for any,” Mino says, but the words taste like ash. “We barely know each other, not really.”

Youngbae shrugs. “I guess I misunderstood.”  
           

Mino has no reply.


End file.
